galactus_wgrpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Angelions (ARCHIVUS AERETICUS REPUTANDUS)
'Os Angelions' Angelions são criaturas divinas, extremamente antigas e poderosas. Os Angelion viram o universo nascer, e, se sobreviverem aos horrores do universo, provavelmente virão o universo morrer. Os Angelions não são seres biológicos comuns, tendo acesso a uma poderosa força de energia potencialmente metafísica gerada a partir de seus corpos. Sua natureza é fundamentalmente, portanto, alienígena ao universo físico. Atualmente, a história dos Angelion se perdeu na galáxia. Nenhum ser é capaz de compreender o propósito que os Angelions perseguiram, e aliás, a grande maioria sequer sabe que estas criatuas chegaram a existir, e se sabem, desconhecem o fato de que ainda potencialmente podem existir Angelions. Se manifestam como seres de aparência angelical, humanoide, geralmente atlética e bela. Dificilmente podem ser vistos com clareza, uma vez que são tomados de energia metafísica brilhante.thumb|400px|Ragu'el, um dos últimos Angelions 'Duas facetas' Os Angelions, como dito anteriormente, são criaturas ancestrais, que vivem eras caso não atormentados por doenças ou conflito. Eles possuem corpos físicos, mas algo estranho pode ser dito sobre estas manifestações físicas. Elas parecem funcionar mais como uma prisão ao poder metfísico que compõe os Angelion. E esta é uma boa forma de entender o que 'de fato são os Angelion. Acredite, não é o que parece. Angelions são forças psionicas acima da matéria, mas possuem corpos mortais físicos. Mas nem sempre foi assim. Muito tempo atrás, Angelions foram de facto seres imateriais sem qualquer tipo de âncora permanente fora do immaterium No entanto, os eventos "Da queda" os exilaram do Immaterium e de "Deus", Isto é, Javé. (Isso mesmo. AQUELE Javé.) 'A era Antiga: Pré Queda. Nos tempos primordiais, o universo nada mais era que a expressão mais pura do caos. Ou ao menos, era assim do ponto de vista Angelion. Muito antes do universo como conhecemos estar aqui, eles o observavam. Angelions contam que foram criados pelo seu Deus-Imperador Javé, como gloriosas criaturas feitas excepcionalmente de força metafísica, e de grande poder psionico. Seu uso "da força" não vinha com o treinamento, como ocorre com os Sith, mas sim de sua mais pura natureza. Em tempos primordiais, o grande Galactus se submeteu ao grande Deus Javé, e se tornou um Campeão da ordem, responsável por trazer a força de Javé ao universo. Galactus ficou responsável por ordenar todas as coisas de forma que o caos não mais existisse. Para trazer a ordem. Em segredo, Javé usou as joias da mente e da alma para criar seres divinos. Os primeiros Angelions surgiram do poder puro de Javé mesclado ao poder das joias. Os Angelions então passaram a servir como agentes da ordem no universo, supervisionando a criação. thumb|400pxCom o passar dos tempos, conforme a "criação" descrita pelos antigos livros Angelion, ou ordenamento do Universo, o mesmo se tornou mais e mais complexo. Os belos e perfeitos Angelions, embora excelentes em tudo o que faziam, não eram oniscientes nem onipresentes, como seu criador, Javé. Por isso, para que pudessem zelar ativamente pela criação, A sociedade Angelion se tornou mais complexa do que um grupo de seres poderosos. Mais e mais Angelions nasceram do cerne de Javé, E surgiram castas de Angelions especializados em certos papéis da criação. A hierarquia celeste foi ordenada pelo criador. A partir de então a primeira "verdadeira" civilização Angelion surgiu. Com forças armadas, cidades, e coisas do tipo. No entanto, não eram organizados politicamente. Os Angelions seguiam somente e unicamente ordem diretas do criador. O Império Celestial Os Angelions passaram a usar seu poder para colonizar vários territórios nas dimenções do immaterium e até construíram algumas bases dentro do universo material. Surgia então o "Império Celestial", que não era um Império no sentido da palavra ao qual se usa. Era uma organização orientada diretamente por Javé. Javé era o "Deus-Imperador" dos Angelion, embora nunca se referissem a ele dessa forma. Geralmente usando o termo "Lorde" ou "Senhor" Javé significava, na língua Angelion, literalmente "Sou o que Sou", então nem os prórpios Angelion compreendiam o nome de seu Deus, de certa forma. Este Império não tinha como objetivo expandir ou impor seu poder, mas sim simplesmente... criar e auxiliar Galactus e Javé. Para viajar pelo Materium, usavam manifestações físicas temporárias. "Corpos" aos quais não estavam presos Os Angelions não usavam transportes espaciais, voando livremente pelo cosmos e cruzando portais entre o Materium e o Immaterium para viagem mais rápida que a luz, aos quais eles mesmos abriam com seus poderes divinos. Como o mencionado anteriormente, Os Angelions possuiam uma hirarquia onde cada Angelion cumpria um papel na criação de Javé. Essa hierarquia era dividida em três esferas. A primeira esfera, de Serafins Querubins e Tronos eram responsáveis por ordenar. a hierarquia A segunda, formada de Dominações, Virtudes, e Potestades, realizavam trabalhos maiores, enquanto a terceira esfera, de Principados, Arcangelions, e Angelions comuns, eram os que mais passavam tempo no mundo material e realizavam trabalhos pequenos. 'Serafins:' Os Serafins são o mais próximo que os Angelions possuíam de "de facto" governantes. Seres da mais pura energia metafísica em constante auto combustão, os Serafins não possuíam corpo, somente "fogo divino" em suas estruturas corporais. É dito que possuem seis asas enormes, de completa energia metafísica, e um cerne (núcleo) . Os Serafins possuem poderes muito semelhantes aos poderes dos próprios deuses, e somente algumas dezenas de Serafins chegaram a existir. Possuíam tamanhos de grupos estelares inteiros, e sua função principal era se comunicar diretamente com Javé e interpretar as suas vontades, palavras e sinais. além de viver diretamente com Javé, o servindo e o adorando. É dito que viviam a repetir suas declarações da glória de Javé para todos os outros Angelions, revitalizando sua moral e curando seus ferimentos. Sempre que transmitiam ordens diretamente ao universo, começavam e terminavam suas ordens dizendo "Santo, Santo, Santo é o Senhor do s Exércitos, Todo o universo está repleto de sua Glória.". De fato, este era o "Lema" do império Celestial. 'Querubins:' Apesar dos Serafins serem a casta mais alta no Império Celeste, por serem os mais poderosos e mais próximos de Javé, os Angelions Querubins eram os mais influentes. Os Serafins nunca ou quase nunca se comunicavam diretamente as castas mais abaixas dos Angelions, e nunca saíam do Immaterium. O comando direto estava nas maos dos Querubins, grandes chimeras thumb|398pxcelestiais, da mais pura energia metafísica solidificada no immaterium. Os Querubins eram os Magistrados, juízes, generais, almirantes, e qualquer coisa equivalente a cargos de comando no império celeste, embora estes conceitos não existissem a eles. Os Querubins são seres extremamente poderosos, do tamanho de grandes sistemas solares. No entanto, muito raramente os Querubins saíam de seus cargos para trabalhar diretamente na criação. Eles transmitiam suas ordens as castas mais baixas por meio da casta dos Angelions Tronos. As formas dos Querubins podiam ser variadas, desde humanoides a quadrupedes, mas sempre muito belos e repletos de glória e energia. 'Tronos:' Os Tronos são... ou eram... Angelions cujo conceito é muito difícil de entender. São... super computadores metafísicos sencientes e celestiais. Eles eram guardiões de TODA a informação do universo. Tudo na criação, dados administrativos Angelions, informações todos os Angelions e seres mortais e imortais. Todo o conhecimento que os thumb|398pxAngelions chegaram a possuir era armazenado nesses Angelions, que se constituiam basicamente de mecanismos flamejantes e brilhantes girando eternamente. Possuíam tamanhos de estrelas grandes. as vozes dos Tronos eram belas e calmantes para a maioria dos seres do universo. Como guardiões do conhecimento e da sabedoria Angelion, também ensinavam os Novos Angelions a cumprirem suas funções. 'Dominações:' Seres de categoria mais Baixa na hierarquia Angelion, embora ainda muito poderosos. Diferente dos anteriores, possuíam aparência humanoide, repletos de luz e fogo e energia metafísicas, sempre vestindo armaduras brilhantes e um tamanho que girava em torno dos 20 metros. As dominações eram responsáveis por garantir a dominação de thumb|328pxJavé no universo, combatendo eternamento forças do caos e purificando qualquer coisa que não se encaixava nos planos de Javé. As Dominações se referiam aos Caos como "Herético". Usando suas espadas cósmicas, as Dominações liberavam potentes ondas de fogo divino capazes de devastar estruturas equivalentes a planetas. Por vezes, as primeiras civilizações a existirem após a criação adoraram as dominações como mensageiras de Deus. Em geral, comandavam legiões de Arcanjos, os guiando em batalha. 'Virtudes:' Eram enviados para aconselhar Galactus e seres mortais quando Os Serafins julgavam necessário. Eram anjos humanoides de grande sabedoria, de variados tamanhos entre 20 e 4 metros, que serviam como missionários da ordem, semeando a vida no universo e guiando os primeiros seres sencientes nos caminhos da virtude, da lei, da ordem, da sabedoria. Não necessáriamente espalhavam a existência de Javé, apenas ajudavam a formar thumb|332pxcivilizações, espalhando conhecimento e tecnologia, sendo uma linha de anjos auxiliares a criação. Eram notáveis também pelo seu grande talento em criar ecossistemas e novas formas de vida, possuindo uma imensa criatividade. Seu poder psionico concediam a eles grande influencia sobre o comportamento de diversos seres. 'Potestades:' Guarnições do império Celestial. Defendiam as cidades e bases Angelion, Mas ao mesmo tempo protegiam toda a vida no universo nos estágios iniciais do universo. Se as virtudes criavam a vida, as Potestades garantiam a sua continuidade, interferindo onde necessário para se asseguar que as espécies continuariam a prosperar, Combatendo forças do caos próximas, interceptando meteoros, tempestades espaciais, e coisas do tipo. Eram verdadeiros guadiões do universo. 'Principados: ' Guardiões das civilizações do universo. Os principados eram enviados como conselheiros a tribos e cidades que surgiam no universo primordial, para supervisionar e garantir que as civilizações se desenvolvessem de forma correta, para que cultuassem entidades de ordem, e não de guerra ou o caos. Os principados cediam tecnologia, conhecimentos filosóficos e davam força aos seres sencientes. Também possuíam grande força psionica, que usavam para influenciar os seres mortais nos caminhos da ordem. 'Arcangelions:' Angelions guerreiros. Eram a casta guerreira dos Angelions menores. Enquanto as poderosas dominações agiam individualmente, os Arcangelions se reuniam em legiões de milhares de Anjos, com algo entre 2 e 15 metros, thumb|378pxacompanhando as dominações como fiéis soldados e escudeiros. Os Arcangelions estavam em eterna guerra, juntamente com as dominações, e eternamente seguiam ordens das Dominações e Querubins. 'Angelions comuns:' Angelions serviçais a todos os outros, responsáveis por cumrprir ordens básicas. possuem entre 1,90 a 3 metros, no máximo, e são os menos poderosos dentre todos os Angelions, no entantanto, eram vigias e mensageiros constantes, sempre observando, zelando, e reportando tudo as castas superiores e ao próprio Javé. Com esta hierarquia estabelecida, O império Celeste viveu uma constante era dourada, de expanção da criação e da glória de Javé. A era dourada do chamado Império Celeste durou bilhões de anos, e assegurou a existência do universo que conhecemos hoje, juntamente com Galactus. No entanto, todo o império que ascende, cai. E mesmo sendo guiado diretamente pelo seu Deus, os Angelions encontraram o seu fim. Não por doença, pragas, fome, crises econômicas, guerra, ou simplesmente um apocalipse espacial, os Angelions eram imunes a todas essas coisas. Neste caso... Eles criaram sua prórpria queda. WAR IN HEAVEN "Rei da Babilônia, brilhante estrela da manhã, você caiu lá do céu! Você, que dominava as nações, foi derrubado no chão! Antigamente você pensava assim: “Subirei até o céu e me sentarei no meu trono, acima das estrelas de Deus. Reinarei lá longe, no Norte, no monte onde os deuses se reúnem. Subirei acima das nuvens mais altas e serei como o Deus Altíssimo." Os Angelions desfrutavam de uma glória e conexão com Deus sem precedentes. "Nada poderia os abalar", pensavam. Os deuses do Caos nunca poderiam vencer o invencível impéroi Celestial, o império de escala multi-dimensional. Um dos querubins mais altos, de nome Lúciferion, Era um dos maiores seguidores da corrente de pensamento que acreditava que os Angelions reinariam no universo pra sempre. Eram poucos Angelions que pensavam assim, aliás a maioria estava muito ocupada trabalhando nas ordens de Deus. Assim, em um número pequeno, Luciferion e outros Angelions começaram a se reunir para conversar sobre como eram gloriosos. Surgira, pela primeira vez entre os Angelion, o pecado. O pecado não era violência, luxúria, ou insubordinação. Era... Arrogância. Luciferion, vice-rei de um terço das legiões Arcangelion, se tornaram líder de um movimento supremacista Angelion. Um imenso debate começou na sociedade Angelion, e houve uma imensa tristeza na face de Javé. Mas o criador, por fim, decidiu que suas proles deveriam escolher o seu caminho. No entanto, Não era o suficiente para Luciferion. Luciferion queria... poder. Mais poder que Galactus. Mais poder que o próprio Javé. Então, Luciferion ousadamente ignorou os guardiões supremos, os Serafins, e se dirigiu ao trono de Deus, Javé. Luciferion exigiu que Javé cedesse o seu trono para ele, pois, Luciferion queria criar um novo governo divino, onde haveria equilíbrio entre ordem e caos. No entanto, Javé, de forma angustiada, rejeitou Luciferion, em prantos. Javé então avisou Luciferion de que o rumo que estava tomando não teria volta. Luciferion, enfurecido, simplesmente voou para longe de Javé. A partir de então, Luciferion passou a acusar Javé de ser a cabeça de um governo universal autoritário. Seus seguidores aumentaram, e passaram a simpatizar com o caos e a liberdade. Os Angelions lealistas viram isto como a mais completa abominação. Em uma discussão acalorada, Um anjo de patende menor, um Arcangelion, Migu'el se levantou contra o poderoso Querubim Luciferion e gritou em idioma celeste "QUEM É COMO DEUS?", querendo thumb|398pxdizer que Luciferion nunca poderia ser como Javé. Isso enfureceu Luciferion, que atacou Migu'el. O grito de fúria contra a degeneração de Migu'el se tornou um grito de guerra dos lealistas, que cessaram a argumentação com Luciferoin e passaram a gritar "QUEM É COMO DEUS?" como forma de intimidação. Os Deuses do Caos estavam insatisfeitos com as constantes derrotas que sofriam contra o Imperium Caelestis. Então viram en Luciferion um oportunidade de, mesmo que momentaneamente, invadir diretamente o immaterium e atacar onde Javé menos esperava: No próprio plano Angelion. Após contatar Luciferion, os deuses do Caos o thumb|336pxpersuadiram a abrir uma fenda entre o Warp (plano do caos) e o Immaterium (Plano Da ordem) Luciferion de algum jeito roubou a joia do espaço e então a usou para abrir uma fenda no espaço As horas demoníacas do Caos invadiram as cidades Angelions, e os anjos seguidores de Thalgata'el Luciferion se rebelaram contra Javé, ao mesmo tempo. Luciferion formou Então o Império das Trevas. Javé retirou o mandato do céu dos Angelions revoltosos, que então se entregaram ao caos. "E houve batalha no céu: Miguel e os seus angelions batalhavam contra o dragão; e batalhavam o dragão e os seus angelions, mas não prevaleceram; nem mais o seu lugar se achou nos céus. '' '' E foi precipitado o grande dragão, a antiga serpente, chamada o diabo e Satanás, que engana todo o mundo; ele foi precipitado na terra, e os seus anjos foram lançados com ele. '' ''E ouvi uma grande voz no céu, que dizia: Agora chegada está a salvação, e a força, e o reino do nosso Deus, e o poder do sua luz; porque já o acusador de nossos irmãos é derrubado, o qual diante do nosso Deus os acusava de dia e de noite. thumb|400px '' E eles o venceram pelo sangue do Celeste e pela palavra do seu testemunho; e não amaram a sua vida até à morte. '' '' Pelo que alegrai-vos, ó céus, e vós que neles habitais. Ai dos que habitam na terra e no mar! Porque o diabo desceu a vós e tem grande ira, sabendo que já tem pouco tempo."'' Uma guerra inimaginável a todos os mortais tomou o céu. Uma guerra interdimensional. Uma guerra... de Deuses. Um número inimaginável de vidas foram perdidas, e não mais os Angelions teriam tamanha glória novamente... No fim, Luciferion foi derrotado pelo arcengelion Migu'el. Luciferion, humilhado, fugiu. Percebeu então, que sem Javé, tinha ficado fraco, e vulnerável. Diferente dos Demais Angelions, que possuíam força metafísica vinda do próprio Deus. Então, Luciferion percebeu que, ironicamente, seu desejo por poder... o deixou fraco. E se arrependeu, mesmo que por um motivo egoísta. Num último gesto de redenção, O arrependido Luciferion Se jogou na fenda do caos,a fechando. Isso marcou a vitória do Império Celeste. O universo sobreviveria salvo do caos por muito tempo. Luciferion Ficou preso no plano do Caos, onde foi para sempre torturado. Mas era tarde. O império Celeste estava em ruínas e não mais era capaz de governar o universo em nome de Javé com os poucos que sobreviveram. Posteriormente, foi percebido que todos os serafins pereceram defendendo o trono de Javé do caos. Os Serafins eram aqueles que conversavam diretamente com javé. Sem eles, os Angelions perderam eu contato direto com Javé... e gradualmente começarama ficar mais fracos. Os angelions continuavam vivendo eternamente, mas agora eram atormentados pela doença, crise existencial, guerra, e ambição. Finalmente, ficaram presos em suas manifestações físicas quando sua força metafísica ficou muito fraca para agir de forma independente. Os Angelions foram forçados a fugir para o plano físico. Então... o período de guerra acabou. Mesmo vitorioso, O império Celeste colapsou. Os Angelions então começaram a viver no plano material. Começava o Pós Queda. Pós-Queda No pós queda, os Angelions se refugiaram em conclaves e criaram refúgios para os sobreviventes. Eles continuaram a cultuar seu criador, no entanto, a maior parte do seu conato com ele desapareceu, e praticamente todos os Serafins, Querubins, e Tronos tinham ou perecido, ou se enfraquecido de forma a se igualar a Angelions da terceira esfera. Após muito tempo, surgiu o Império de Javé, uma nota de rodapé na história Angelion. Tentou restaurar alguma glória a raça, mas simplesmente foi varrido por... alguma coisa. Desapareceu. Hoje em dia, nada mais se sabe do paradeiro dos Angelion. A origem de todos. O verdadeiro primeiro pecado. Antes de da guerra no céu, certo Angelion vagou por todo universo, buscando supervisionar os feitos do grande Galactus, Encontrou a raça Eldar. Ao visita-la para ve-la, notou que uma Eldar era muito, muito bela. Ele então se infiltrou aos Eldars, na esperança de investigar sobre como são suas vidas, cultura, costumes. Tudo deveria ser reportado ao criador. A Eldar a qual o Angelion admitou, no entanto, notou o quão o Angelion era jovem, e diferente dos machos Eldar. Ele era alto, e seu corpo era... "Atlético", enquanto os Eldars eram... "Delgado", digamos. Não somente isso, mas o Angelion era um cavalheiro, muito educado com ela e os demai de sua raça. Ao mesmo tempo, o Angelion era muito inocente e até ingênuo frente aos Eldars. O Angelion era incapaz de ver "maldade" em alguma coisa. E ao mesmo tempo, ele viu a Eldar como um ser de grande virtude e astúcia. As coisas se desenvolveram, o Angelion ficou anos habitando com os Eldars, os inspecionando, até que ambos perceberam que estavam apaixonados. o Angelion então revelou sua forma espiritual para ela, quebrando as regras Angelions, e criou um corpo carnal para si para... bem... viver com a Eldar. Deste relacionamento, surgiram filhos que possuíam características divinas e outros que eram meros... mestiços mortais. Posteriormente, esta divisão originaria os Asgardianos e os Humanos. Nem o Império Celeste nem o Império Eldar aceitaria esta abominação Afinal de contas, o ato pecaminoso do Angelion deu origem a uma nova deusa do caos: Slaneesh. , e essa foi uma grande for de cabeça ao Império Celeste a época. Asgardianos e Humanos, por natureza irmãos, viveriam apartados um dos outros, enquanto os gigantes de gelo deram origem as diversas espécies de seres azuis da galáxia. Chiss, Andorianos, e até mesmo Merkedianos. Ambos então fugiram, e se refugiaram num planeta qualquer. Ambos viveram e possivelmente morreram como mortais, não se sabe ao certo. Mas neste mesmo planeta surgira a posteriormente o Imperium of Man, descendente direto do Império Celeste, portanto. O imperium of man se espalhou pelo universo, e durou muito tempo, e avançou muito na tecnologia, até se stagnar. O Imperium of man, Assim o Celeste, colapsou ao enfrentar o caos por um prolongado período de tempo, especialmente após os eventos do "Eye of Terror ". Todas as colônias humanas perderam contato umas com as outras, e pela aparente manipulação de entidades caóticas, perderam para sempre o conhecimento de que um dia existiu o Imperium of man...